ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Outcast
Blake Catastros Lovo (born December 3, 1984) is a half American and half Italian Professional Wrestler better known as Blake Outcast and is currently wrestling in one of the top professional wrestling promotions, OCW. Blake Lovo is currently in a sideline situation from the ring, and is not competing for the time being . Outcast is known in OCW as the " Dream Killer " for living his gimmick name up by ending dreams such as Kurt Eagle, Darren Stevens, and others at grasp . He is most known in OCW as a traitor for the IRX superstar incident, and is known more in the circuit as a delighted grim angel . The Beginning Being born in St. Albans, Vermont, Blake was a kid who always thought life was a competition . Growing up in the streets of St.Albans, caused Blake to hang around with his father's Mafia that spreads from city to city, until Chicago. He was a criminal at a young age, and big troublemaker in school . His record was coming close to being burned in time . Blake was the kind of person who didn't care what his actions led him into in result, he was an arrogant person among others . Time went going and then Blake became what his father didn't want him to be, after he experienced the death of his mother . He was a mobster, and his only concern was to be the leader of what his dad made, and that was to get rid of his father . He was put into psychology numerous of times to calm him down, but Blake was just a hard one to ease with. He was transferred to six different schools in his Middle School Years . Being a young mobster at the age of 11, Blake wasn't still into the hard stuff . His only fun was messing around in school . It went straight into his senior year in High School, when Blake witnessed the death of his father by a rival . In the second semester of his senior year Blake saw the wrestling spark, when he met the " Macho Man " Randy Savage in a school assembly . After he graduated from High School, Blake was informed by Savage that Bret would train him to become a professional wrestler . Blake took a plane flight to Canada, and trained in the Hart Dungeon. He trained there for Three Years, and raised weights on the same time . " I Never thought I would be in the center of the ring with a million people around it . It's the training that pays off the soul , after three years of hand to hand training with " the Hitman " . It was rough , but here I am . ---- Blake Lovo in 2007 Ohio Valley Wrestling His Career in the OVW was excellent . Blake went to the OVW , straight after training with Bret Hart for three years . In the late 2004 , Blake encountered several superstars who not only wanted to be the best , but to " Kill Blake's Dream " . He became a target in no time , and was put in bounties later on . Around the early 2005 , Blake captured the OVW Heavyweight Championship , along with the Tag team titles with Anderson . He was referred as a " jobber " in the circuit , but it then came to him earning respect little by little . After Six Flags in OVW , Blake dropped the title , and he disappeared from camera . In February 2006, Blake came back to OVW and defeated the current champion , " Stephen Ryan " in a major upset of a 26 second match . OCW In May 2006 , Big Tony got Outcast to come in terms with OCW . ( rumors have it , that Blake was given a chance to join OCW a long time before ) In this time it was OCWR , and the owner Drew Stevenson was the one to make terms with the contract . Blake was getting in off screen intentional feud with Chaz Fury , by calling him a " Fatass Token " , or just plain " Token " . Blake met Justin at this time , and they both teased Drew , and Fury . Drew Stevenson then immideately fired Blake , and banned him after Chaz Fury complained , but Big Tony saved his contract by convincing Drew Stevenson . In his debut match , Blake defeated Jason Carr , Chaz Fury , and The Heat in a qualifying match for the OCW Undisputed Championship tournament . He managed to impress the whole lockeroom , not only by winning the match , but by being the Top Superstar of the Week . The next week , the OCWR was closed , and Justin Klein got Blake to join his OCW . He then went on a wreckless rush , when he encountered Kurt Eagle , and defeating him by submission . He then had his head shaved bald , and sent Eagle in a long period of solitare lonelyness . The Birth of the " Dream Killer " came in that day . The next week he had defeated Darren Stevens in a OCW undisputed Championship contenders match , when Blake wasn't a qualifying candidate for the title . That week he was offered a deal by Justin Klein , to be taken under his wing , if he dropped to Darren , but Blake denied , and made his spark by defeating Darren . The next week he was defeated in a ladder match by Jason Carr , and after having some backstage difficulties , he then left the OCW for personal business . The IRX " Rated "M" Superstar " Blake was out for days without sight , until a certain IRX superstar had convinced Blake to not leave the wrestling world , and that his talent could be used in IRX . It was then when Outcast signed the tie with IRX , and later then became known as " The Rated " M " Superstar " . His debut match against Omen , and Sean Hunter was a dissapointment in the crowds , but the next week Blake earned his spot as one of the most targeted and hated superstars in IRX .His racist remarks towards Nigga Jones , and arrogance made him look like a target . Through several weeks , Blake had defeated David Baumman , Eric Campbell , Xtreme 3:16 , Nigga Jones , and Palsied . His next target was Rot's I - Championship , but he was jumped by IRX superstars before that took place . ( In Character , Blake had suffered a dislocated shoulder injury , that required immediate surgery . ) Rumors have it , that Blake's next storyline was to be a nightwing in Sasha Riley's door . ( Never took place due to some circumstance ) All Hail The Queen ! After defeating Bryan Williams in an OCW event , Blake met up with a friend by the name of Jacob Goodknight in the late September . Blake , Jacob Goodknight , and Brock Morgan had teamed up to be Scarlett Manson's little cheerleader squad by the name of Team Scarlett . Difficulties with names went from " Team Daisy " , " Crimson Unit " , " Scarlett's Court " , and then turned out to be just " Team Scarlett " . Blake and Jacob Goodknight teamed up and defeated a random Tag Team in Mayhem . The team didn't last long , the members then went their own seperate way in the early October . OCW One New Year Spectacular Blake Outcast signed a four week contract out of storylines , with OCW . The first week was unassigned , and Blake was unable to make it to the show , along with Dillon Durst .The last week , Blake then competed in a " New Year Mayhem " match . He defeated Chad Infinity, and Marty Brooks, and made them both look like trailer trash . ( Chad Infinity then took his life sometime that week ) Online Championship Wrestling In the late January 2007, Blake Outcast informed the OCW that he was still going to be in touch with them, and once his personal issues were resolved he would make his grand wave once more in the OCW, and this time for good . Some people even wondered when this day would come . Finishing and Trademark Moves *''Black Carnage™(Tidal Wave) *Curse of The Outcast(CloverLeaf) *'OCKO™''' (Running Cutter) *'Spiral Shot™' (Sky Twister Press) *'Hey Yah This™' (Back Heel Kick) Championships and Accomplishments WWEA Intercontinental Champion XHW-R Hardcore Champion (6x) WWE4 Hardcore Champion (2x) OWK Hardcore Champion Dreams Killed : Darren Stevens, Kurt Eagle, Xtreme 3:16, Chaz Fury, David Baumman, Palsied ( etc. .IRX people, and some OCW ) Personal life Blake stole a RedBull truck in Christmas Eve, and was put in Court for that case . In February 1, 2007, the world was informed that Blake Outcast's trial was a success, and that he now was on the peek point of a vacation . External links Online Championship Wrestling Category:Wrestlers